


Initiation of the Damned - a Sexual Roleplay

by RoleplayFuta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoleplayFuta/pseuds/RoleplayFuta
Summary: This is an ongoing sexual roleplay I have with a female partner. It's where we channel our kinks to, so expect this to be quite kinky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story/roleplay contains (at the time of writing this note) kinks such as Futanari, belly bulges, cum inflation, deepthroating. It may contain more in the future. Precede at your own risk.
> 
> This is a roleplay written on a phone. I have tried to edit it to eliminate any deviation from the correct format of roleplay (i.e. using the wrong tense) and eliminate typos, but some may remain.
> 
> The character sheets for this roleplay can be found in the first chapter.

# Character Sheets

 

### Mina Howell

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** girl/female

**Sexual Preference:** Polysexual with a preference for girls

**Appearance:** Dirty blond hair, bluish grey eyes, some freckles on her nose and cheeks. Quite curvy, c cup breasts and wide hips. Sort of athletic build. Two ear piercings and one helix piercing. Usually wears turtle necks with no sleeves in faded colours and black skinny jeans. Has a cross necklace even though she doesn't believe.

**Background:** an only child of a police officer (her father) and a florist (her mother). her mother died of cancer when Mina was 15, and her dad never fully recovered, making her have to grow up faster to be able to take care of herself, but she never failed to stay optimistic. her mother gave her the cross necklace, and even though she doesn't believe in any religion she still wears it at all times. she has a tortoiseshell cat named chilly, who she got at the age of 14 as a birthday gift. she always liked playing the flute and had a special place in her heart for growing plants, especially moss and roses. she learned about her sexuality at the age of 16, when she first realized she liked looking at girls but also liked dicks. she started reading smut at the age of 14, but never really paid attention to the kinks she liked until she realized he sexuality.

**Kinks & Other sexual stuff:** Futa, belly bulges, big dicks, cum inflation, orgies (and threesomes), milking

**Personality:** Kind of shy and quiet, but once you get to know her she's really quite a talkative person. she looks very innocent but she really isn't.

 

 

### Jenny Fyre/Lithian

**Mortal name** : Jenna Fyre

**Demon name** : Lithian

**Age** : 17 Gender: Futa Female (she)

**Sexual Preference** : Omnisexual, preference for female body

**Appearance** : Shoulder length ginger hair, fairly smooth. Blue eyes with a greenish tint, freckled. F cup breasts. Thighs slightly thicker than normal, but overall an athletic body. A 12 inch long dick with 10 inches girth (4 cm radius) Being the daughter of the devil, she has no body hair unless she wants to, because it just burns off, so she has no body hair other than on her head. Likes to wear tights and tight tank tops (her dick is extremely small when not erect so you can’t see it through the tights, it basically looks like she’s a normal girl).

**Background** : Lithian was born to a mortal mother and the Devil. Her mother died during the final stages of pregnancy, and her father had taken her from her mother’s belly. She was still quite small and unhealthy, so her father weaved a cocoon for her to finish developing. The side effect of that was, since the Devil is male, the cocoon made her female body also grow a dick and balls. When she was 8 her father decided she couldn’t keep living in the Hell realm without being a full demon, because her human side would have a problem with dealing with the place. He sent her to the human world with one of his demons, who posed as her father. She went to a human school and had a fairly normal life, other than the fact her pretend father worked as a gravekeeper to cover up for his job as a demon. Her abundance of sexual hormones made her start masturbating not long after being transferred to the human world, and the internet fed her sexuality and kinks to the point of fantasizing on pretty much everyone she met, often having to visit the bathroom more than a usual human, although it was an easy cover up since one of her demon traits was that the food she ate disintegrated in her stomach after a while, allowing for a human-like hunger and saturation but without having to go to the bathroom ever (totally not a coverup for why she can take a lot of cum and can’t get pregnant xD). At the age of 12 she started squirting and ejaculating from her pussy and dick when she came.

**Kinks & Other sexual stuff**: Belly bulges, cum inflation, orgies/threesomes, squirt, deepthroat/throat bulge, cum swapping/kissing/rubbing, being bossed around

**Personality** : not shy but not very pronounced either. She doesn’t like drawing too much attention to herself because she knows she shouldn’t attract attention. However, if you find something to talk to her about she can blab for a while, especially if it’s about sex, and especially if she knows she can trust you.


	2. Chapter 1

 

**Mina**

Starting the day with blood on the sheets realy isn't fun. Cramps aren't much fun either. So waking up with both just gave me a thrill. If you couldn't tell, I'm being sarcastic. I hate periods.  
Walking to the bathroom I remembered last night activities, making me even more uncofortable in my soked panties. Now I will definatly have to throw them away.  
After inserting a tampon while trying not to get horny again (without much seccess), I went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfest before I go to school. After realizing that I don't have anything to eat at home, and that I will probably have to go shoping since my dad won't do it, I decided to just go to school hungry and grumpy. Grabing my bag and leaving the house, I started another long day of learning and suffering.  
Once I got to school I walked straight to my first class, even though there were still 15 minutes left until the lesson started, and took my seat at the corner of the room. Inserting my ear-phones and blasting Destroya by MCR in my ears I started daydreaming. There was a girl in this class with really pretty ginger hair, and for some reason, my mind kept wandering to her. She sat infront of me in class, so I didn't realy get to see her face, but her bright eyes and freckles always drew my atention when she came in to class and walked towards me, only to sit down infront of me. I guess I have a crush on her, but that realy doesn't justify the foul thoughts I always have about her.  
The song ended and moved on to a different one, but I didn't even bother listening to it, to know what song it was, because she just walked into the classroom.

 

**Lithian**

_Mondays_ I thought to myself as I woke up and stretched in my queen size bed. I fucking hate Mondays. I didn't bother to put on anything as I walked down to the kitchen in my panties, knowing no one is home. My "dad" barely even got in the house, he was just there to be a parent figure if society calls for it. I made myself breakfast - which was just Maltezers in milk, because my body didn't really need a specific diet, since it just consumed everything. When I wasn't hungry anymore, I went back up and looked up my favorite hentai, connecting my laptop to my huge screen television which took almost the entire wall of my room. Money was never an issue, so I had a bunch of stuff like that. I opened a cupboard and picked a long and thick dildo out of an impressive collection. After I was finished and threw the soaked sheets in the laundry room, knowing I will have new ones by the time I get back. I got dressed with my favorite light-blue tank top, a white bra under it and black tights, and threw the bag on my back, walking to school. I didn't have to, but I liked to walk to school and not be driven, and it was just a 10 minute walk. It was a hot day, and a slight sheen of sweat formed on my forehead as I walked. I walked into the class, trying to look nonchalant as I spotted my favorite fantasy focus, a girl from my class with beautiful dirty blonde hair and the prettiest eyes I've ever seen - grey with just a hint of blue. If my blood circulation was normal, I would have probably blushed. Happy I can't blush, I sat in front of her in my seat, making sure my top is slightly shifted so the straps of my bra were visible, annoyed I couldn't show her more.

 

**Mina**

_god damn it that girl is hot_ , I though to myself as she walked towards me, her breasts bouncing lightly with every step she took. I loved fantasizing about her fucking me, with a dick or not. Yes, I do have a thing for futanari, and just thinking about her having a big, thick cock makes me squirm in my seat uncomfortably. A bit of her bra straps were showing, white against slightly tanned skin, and all I could think about was taking those bra straps off of her light skin. It was probably the period hormones that distracted me, since usually I could control myself from thinking about her so much.  
The teacher walked into the classroom, put her books down on the teacher's table and turned her back to us, writing something on the board.  
I let myself zone out for the rest of the lesson, not being able to concentrate with all these hormones. History wasn't that interesting anyway.

 

**Lithian**

I can feel the girl's gaze focus on me and smile to myself, almost giggling but stopping myself. I picture fucking her, filling her up, my cock in her throat as she finger fucks me. I need her so bad I think to myself, feeling my cock rise. Usually I can control it enough to make sure I don't get boners in public, since that makes things awkward with tights on, but it twitches and inflates, and all I manage to do is make it stay at a reasonable size to hide in my panties. I slid my hand in my pants discreetly, adjusting my cock so it would not be as visible. The teacher went on and on about some french guy and his conquests or something, but all I could think about was covering the girl with my cum and squirt, inside and out.

 

**Mina**

I could see the gingers hand moving, trying to discreetly slide it into her pants. She seemed a bit uncomfortable, but somehow that only turned me on more. The lesson was soon over and I tried to get up without anyone noticing, as I always did, but for some reason it was harder to do today. I felt a bit sluggish, and though about going to the restroom to masturbate, but then again, I was on my period and didn't want to get blood everywhere.

 

**Lithian**

The lesson ended and I stretched and yawned, more out of habit than actual necessity. I got up, seeing the girl get up too, and I walked over to her.   
"Hello" I said, smiling. "You seem nice, and I'm kinda short on friends at the moment so..." I chuckle

 

**Mina**

She walked over to me, striking up a conversation. I was shocked that she actualy noticed me, so don't let me begin with how shocked couldn't even come close to describing what I felt when she initiated the conversation.  
"Hi, thank you" I said in a quiet voice. I don't usualy like talking to other people, but this is my crush. "I'm Mina, what's your name?" I asked, suprised that I even asked a question.

 

**Lithian**

"L... I mean, Jenna. It's Jenna. Nice to meet you." I awkwardly put my hand out for a shake and leans forward a bit, signaling a hug.

 

**Mina**

_I can't believe she's talking to me_ , I thought to myself as I shook her hand. _The girl I've been fantasizing about is actually talking to me!_  
"My pleasure" I answered, trying to keep my cool. I thought about complimenting her looks, but decided against it.

 

**Lithian**

"So... you're with me in the next period, right?" I ask. "Biology?"  
I make an almost visible effort to keep my erection at bay

 

**Mina**

"Yeah" I try to make the fact that I like her and know her whole time table not too noticable. "Should we go together?"

 

**Lithian**

"I don't see a reason why not. We can sit together, it's not like Mrs. Foreman actually ever looks at the seats." I smirk, covering up the fact I'm really excited about this.

 

**Mina**

"Sure" I answered, trying not to look too excited about it, but inside I felt like I was about to explode with happiness, hoping to get to know her better.

 

**Lithian**

I smile to you and hesitantly takes you hand, leading us to the next class, which is in the Biology lab. We sit next to each other in the back of the class, and I make sure that my tank top is slightly lifted and shifted out of place and now it shows my belly up to just above my bellybutton as well as my bra straps.

 

**Mina**

She held my hand and half dragged me to our next class, as I feel my face warm up until I probably looked like a tomato. She sat next to me at the back of the class, and shifted so that part of her stomach was showing, almost like she was trying to seduce me. I wasn't sure if it worked or not, but it definitely was nice to look at her soft looking, light skin, covered with light freckles. I tried to look away quickly, but my eyes just kept drifting back down to look at her exposed skin, until the teacher, Mrs. Foreman, walked into the classroom and started the lesson. I always found biology fascinating, even though I wasn't very good at it.

 

**Lithian**

I leaned back in my chair and glimpsed at Mina, noticing her looking at my exposed skin but not reacting. Mrs. Foreman walked into the class and turned on the projector, putting on a powerpoint presentation titled "The Reproductive System". I lean over to Mina and whisper "This is probably going to get awkward, knowing Mrs. Foreman, isn't it?"

 

**Mina**

As Jenna leaned towards me I noticed her cleavage, and almost missed what she was actually saying.  
"Oh, yeah, probably" I managed a chocked up answer, still not so subtly looking at her breasts, noticing their size. They were quite big, and it kind of turned me on. I always liked things being big, weather it be breasts or dicks.  
The teacher started talking, and it seemed like this was going to be more of a sex ed class then a biology lesson.

 

**Lithian**

I couldn't help but smile as the first image of a dick came on the screen. Some seemed repulsed, most seemed interested. I glanced over at Mina to see her reaction as the slide changed to a picture of a dick and a pussy.

 

**Mina**

I tried to ignore the tingly feeling in my nether region as the photos showed up on the screen. Yes, this was definatly a sex ed class now.  
 _Fuck_ , I thought as I felt my pussy start to get wet. The tampon probably didn't hold that well.  
I raised my hand and asked to go to the restroom, quickly leaving the classroom and hurying across the hall to the door with the sign the spelled 'restroom'. I quickly steped into a stall and removed my jeans and panties, only to see that I was just imagening the wetness there. Still, I took out the tampon, groning as it slid out of my sensitive hole, noticing that there was barly any blood on it. I dabbed a bit of toilet paper ther, noticing that it only came out with a bit of moisture, but no blood. My period was over. For some reason, that exited me. I would finaly be able to enjoy myself without getting blood on the sheets.  
I got out of the stall and washed my hands before walking out of the restroom and heading back to class.

 

**Lithian**

As the reproductive system was displayed rather marvelously on the wall of the class, Mina asked to leave the class to the bathroom. I looked at her worryingly as she left the class. Did I do something bad? Or maybe she just needs to go to the bathroom? What should I do? I thought to myself.  
I debated for a couple minutes and then asked to leave too, getting out of the class and walking towards the bathroom, just in time to see you leave. "Hey. Are you okay?" I ask, a worried look on my face

 

**Mina**

Jenna walked towards me in the hall, asking if I was okay. I wasn't sure myself, since I was quite horny at the moment, but I also needed to get back to class.  
"I'm fine, thank you for worrying" I realy was happy that she was worried about me and actualy cared enough to get out of class and ask. "You realy didn't have to."

 

**Lithian**

"Well, you seemed... distressed. Still do, honestly. You SURE you're alright?" I ask

 

**Mina**

"I'm fine, realy. You don't have to worry so much" I told her, hoping we could just get this over with. I just hoped I could get through the day without having to go masturbate in the restroom.

 

**Lithian**

I notice you clamping your thighs and generally looking uncomfortable, and grin. "I want to worry though. I don't want to lose my friend in the day I met her." I say. "Maybe we can just stay in the bathroom until the lesson's over? It's not like it's important, I'm sure a beautiful girl like you already knows all this stuff. Also, I can give you a massage, you look tensed up"

 

**Mina**

"Thanks" I say as we walked back to the restroom. I didn't know why I was so turned on and so horney just from a couple of photos. It usualy took me much longer to get to such a needy point, and by then I would usualy be quite close to finishing. Maby it had somthing to do with the sexy girl that was walking next to me.  
Only then did I realize what she said that was part complament part implying that I'm a slut, and almost lost my ballance and fell. Luckly, I didn't embaress myself that much infront of her.


End file.
